In turbofan gas turbine engines, high velocity air from the turbofan core is mixed with low velocity air from the bypass duct, and this mixed air is then exhausted from the engine. Such turbofan engines generally use exhaust mixers in order to increase the mixing of the high and low velocity exhaust gas flows. Exhaust mixers may experience thermal variation and/or radial deflection due to exposure to the high and low velocity flows. In addition, exhaust mixers may be prone to vibrations, which has negative consequences for the surrounding hardware. As such, it is generally desirable to increase the stiffness or rigidity of the exhaust mixer. Various configurations of exhaust mixers have been used to date in order to try to increase the stiffness or reduce deflection thereof. However, most of the prior art methods or configurations involve significant drawbacks.
Therefore, there remains a need for an improved exhaust mixer for a gas turbine engine.